fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Duo Treasure Chest In The Foggiest Of Night
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon, Team Galactic tried to ruin us. We used detectives, we used magic, and we semi-defeated them. Basil, with technically Sherlock Holmes's dog Toby helped rescue Olivia's father. She and Fidget also helped. They went back to our resort using the same vehicle Fidget pedals on, only the blimp color is yellow and on it is the face of your's truly, Chris McLean, with Toby going there by boat with the voted off camper. And it was, as the old saying goes, bye-bye Jinx and hello, Izzy? That was really unexpected. And to think we have had enough of her. We should've, but she makes another competing appearance. Seriously. We have to stop doing this this season. My head is hurting from this returning appearances. So far you've seen Chomper, Owen, Ruby, Duncan, Ducky, Lindsay, Ben, Gwen, Wilt, Bendy, Cheese, Heather, Hyp, Double D, Eva, Marie, Flapjack, Bubbie, Guido, Kari, Juniper Lee, Beth, Prof. Utonium, Courage, Bridgette, Jen, Ray Ray, Noah, Raven, Vector, Kim, Cody, Cosmo, Jude, Asoka, Stewie, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Eris, Punk Puppy3, Jar Jar, Sam, Kevin, Mr. Threehorn, Ash, Brock, Dawn, Cera, Nikki, Caitlin, Chrissy, Kristen, Kirsten, Espio, Sue, Geoff, Freddy, Peck, Fidget, Olivia, Knuckles, Jynx, Shadow, Harold, Ami, Yumi, RoboBradley, Tyler, Mutt, Petrie, Ezekiel, Wyatt, Basil, Hiram, and Toby guest star in that order. Our next guest star complains, a lot. (gets in car) So get ready for TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON! (drives car but crashes into a tree) Aw shoot. (AT BREAKFAST) Mac: I can't how stupid we are for voting for Jinx. Bloo: (talking with his mouth full) You're telling me. Mac: Face it Bloo, you're responsible for Justin competing in the first place. CC: Bubbles: Jack is more of my type. (AT COMPUTER ROOM) Tails: Kagome, I'm not sure if you're up for making me stay for this stupid job for another season. Kagome: Can you please sit down (Inuyasha falls down painfully) and shut up? (shocking covers her mouth with her hands) Sorry. Inuyasha: Why you. (AT MESS HALL) Chris: (enters) Leshawna: Again? Can't we just take a break or somethin? Izzy: I don't think he can. Cream: (writes note to Leshawna and gives it to Cheese(Chao) who gives it Leshawna) Leshawna: (reads note) You're being replaced. Uh oh. CC: Bloo: This may sound crazy, but for me to win, I have to get on Mandy's good side and take her to the Final Two. Bloo: Need my assistance. Mandy: Just don't get in my way. Bloo: Promise. But I will get in the other seven's way. CC: Mandy: That's more like it, but if I don't need Bloo anymore, I'll give him the message. But not this episode. He'll think it's a joke. Chris: Before we start the next challenge I'd like for you to meet Crash (whispers) his real name's Gaylord. (trash cans falling can be heard) Crash: (off screen) Oh great. (enters) Sorry bout that. I got through some stuff again. Mac: (gets his phone) Oh Basil. You're in Rome? CC: Crash: Oh, Rome? I have gotten so wrecked on that course. Mac: (hangs up) Chris: You finished? Mac: (shakes his head yes) Chris: Good, because………………………………................................... (FIVE MINUTES LATER) (Cream gets handcuffed to Justin, Bubbles to Jack, Izzy to Bloo, Mandy to Mac, and Crash to Leshawna. Only Bubbles and Jack like getting themselves paired up) CC: Cream: I think being in a coma by a wild Tauros would be better than pairing up with the hottest guy in Canada. (with Cream in confessional) Justin: I'm right here you know. Cream: (talks back at Justin) Go stick your pretty face in the toilet! Cheese(Chao): Cho cho. Izzy: Okay Bloo, I have this awesome plan. I'll use my X-Ray vision to find the chest that has invincibility. Bloo: Just as long as you carry me. Izzy: Sure. Leshawna: Don't get your arm cast on my face. Crash: I try my best not to get serious injuries. They're really painful. Bubbles: This is going to be a snitch. Chris: There's another catch. I talked to some relatives of Chomper. They love meat, but they won't harm you in any way. I warned them not to. They'll just make you run away. Cream: What dinosaurs, Chris? CC: Cream: In some perspectives, I shouldn't of said that. Chris: Just Chomper's parents and friends of Chomper's parents. Justin: Don't worry. I never do that because it is the number one cause of wrinkledge. Cream: We are going to win invincibility whether you like it or not pretty boy. Cheese(Chao): (angerly at Justin) Cho choo. Chris: And go! (all run) CC: Mandy: This is going to be too easy. Izzy: Wait, I see a blue treasure chest, but I can't see what's inside it. Probably Chris did something to prevent me from knowing. Dang it. Bubbles: Where do you want to go Jack? Jack: I think we should go left. Bubbles; Works for me. (AT LAKE) Mac: Let's arm wrestle for to see which way to go. Mandy: Bring it weakling. (both arm wrestle) Cream: Come on Justin, let's climb this mountain. Justin: No way, my figure would look bad if I do. Cream: I'll make your figure look bad if you don't. Justin: I'm not doing it, my lawyers could sue you. (eyes twinkle) Cream: Well, I have lawyers of my lawyers of those lawyers that could sue you and your lawyers for suing me pretty boy, now let's start climbing. Justin: (groans) Who made you in charge? (AT CAVE) (bear sleeps with beige chest) Crash: How are we going to get past that bear? Leshawna: I have an idea, you push the chest away, and you get under the bear, and I'll make a run for it with the treasure, ready? Crash: We're handcuffed. Leshawna: Good point. (Bubbles and Jack find the red chest) Bubbles: Continue looking or take the red chest? Jack: (grabs red chest with Bubbles) Red is good enough. Bubbles: I was thinking the same thing. (Chomper's parents roar) Bubbles: (scared) Let's go. Jack: Can't you speak to animals? Bubbles: Oh yay, can't speak dino, can we just run? Jack: Sure. (both run with chest) Izzy: Bloo, we're taking the blue one. We're not taking a beige one. I don't even know what beige is. Bloo: It's a tannish color and blue is just tacky. Izzy: But you are blue, how could you hate your color? Chris: There are five different colors; beige, blue, red, pink, and magenta. (Mandy and Mac grab magenta chest) Cream: Look Justin, we found the pink chest. It and orange are my favorite colors. Justin: I like orange-red better. Cream: (teleports herself, Cheese(Chao), Justin, and the pink chest back to the campsite) Charm Caster: I know where that case is Chris, so give up. Chris: Charm Caster? Cream: (teleports Charm Caster to jail) (AT CAVE) Leshawna: (takes beige chest) Let's go. (AT FOREST) (Bloo and Izzy grab the blue chest) (AT CAMPGROUND) Chris: It's about time you all got here. Leshawna: So who won? Chris: I don't know. (opens blue chest) Not even close. (opens beige chest) No dice. (opens red chest and grabs invincibility pass) I guess we have our winners. Bubbles; What did we win? Chris: (gives Jack and Bubbles Chris dollars for the tuck shop) Mac: What about the rest of us? Chris: This was just a reward challenge. Bloo: I see your point. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction